


Of Fashion and Vice

by crimsondust



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondust/pseuds/crimsondust
Summary: Montparnasse and Théodule keep running into each other in Paris.





	Of Fashion and Vice

‘What a ridiculous hat.’ Theodule thought as he watched the young dandy walk with supreme confidence with a dead goose in his arms. Yet there was something in his manner that caused Theodule to halt.

He was leaving Paris tomorrow. He had been to pay the ceremonious visit to his grand uncle and had been called a fool. He shook his head back proudly, no matter, his aunt was still fond of him, the poor woman, he thought, with half hearted fondness. She had slipped him 40 francs while leaving, some of which he had spent at Cafe Flo, drinking with some of his friends from the barracks as it was their last night in Paris for several months. While he was thus preoccupied with his thoughts, the young man shot a glace at him, which made Theodule uneasy.

Montparnasse was annoyed at having this fashionable looking soldier with a fine mustache stare at him. He inadvertently blushed but took out his knife all the same, ready to cut the throat of the stranger because he was looking at him so impudently.

This was a wealthy young man he could relieve of some money and of his fine gleaming sword while he waited for word from Babet about the house they were going to rob.

Having thus made up his mind, Montparnasse smiled sweetly at the stranger and came towards him. He could be charming when he wanted to and he already had his eyes on the fat purse hanging by Theodule’s side.

'That looks to be a good supper, Monsieur.’

Montparnasse shrugged casually, 'It was a pet but I got bored of it.’

Theodule looked around and awkwardly twirled his mustache. He had spent over an hour making sure it looked good and he hoped the dandy would notice it and compliment him on it. His aunt had remarked on how fine he was looking.

'But I am forgetting my manners. Surely you would join me for supper, I could not eat this magnificent creature alone.’

He slipped his arm through the crook of Theodule’s back, his hand resting on the hilt of the shiny sword as they walked to the cafe.

Next morning Theodule woke up with his purse and his sword missing. As he walked towards the coach stop he reflected that he was glad he still had his head attached to his neck for thieves especially ones carrying knives could be dangerous, and swore off meeting strange dandies in the Parisian streets after hours. Still, Theodule thought, that really was a very good looking young man.


End file.
